


in my eyes, you’re the center of my world

by galaxylee



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Mark is whipped, Shy, but they’re both oblivious, hyuck is whipped, markhyuck, one curse word?? thats it i think, theyre just soft babies who love each other, uh i cant tag, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 19:31:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18817540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxylee/pseuds/galaxylee
Summary: an afternoon playing video games, frantic thoughts and soft lips.





	in my eyes, you’re the center of my world

**Author's Note:**

> hi! so this is my first l au on this account and of course it’s markhyuck! soft babies 🥺 but thank you so much for clicking and i hope you like it! feel free to leave feedback and kudos!
> 
> title is from 1,2,3 by nct dream. 
> 
> ps) i didnt really proof this so uh ignore any typos or grammatical mistakes that might be in here

Mark wasn’t sure when his feelings had turned from platonic love to something completely different; a type of love he wasn’t used to feeling for another person. The type of love where you would do anything to make sure the other was smiling and happy, even if that meant you had to sacrifice yours.

So that’s what he did, he pushed away the thoughts that plagued his mind late at night when he was alone. He pushed away the image of his best friend from his mind in order to keep tears from prickling from the corners of his eyes. He hid away his feelings that he had for the boy who he believed without a doubt, outshone the sun. He pretended that he didn’t feel the way his heart would speed up at the sight of Donghyuck smiling, he ignored the way Donghyuck’s laugh was music to his ears. 

Or so he tried.

 

But there were other times where Mark would find himself thinking of the younger boy with a smile plastered across his face and a warm feeling spreading throughout him. The only way that Mark could describe Donghyuck was by comparing him to a summer day; bright and warm and everlasting. Donghyuck was everything good in Mark’s life and he never wanted the time with him to end. 

The fondness the older had for the younger was something that he cherished deeply regardless of the lingering pain he felt when he was left alone with only his thoughts. Mark was willing to endure any amount of suffering silently if that meant that he was able to spend his days alongside the boy who made him feel as if everything in this godforsaken world was okay. 

It was just another day for the two boys, nothing out of the ordinary occuring. They had spent the afternoon in Mark’s room playing some video game that Donghyuck didn’t really care to remember the name to, even though Mark swore it was the greatest thing to be released this year. 

Hyuck just shrugged at the older boys comment and continued staring at the screen in an attempt to regain the lead which had been recently stolen from him by another player online. Mark had stopped focusing on the game and instead began to watch Hyuck intently, taking in the younger’s soft features. 

Mark had noticed how whenever Donghyuck had become focused on something his nose would scrunch up slightly and how he’d occasionally sport a small pout or bite lightly at his lower lip. He watched the way the younger’s eyes moved feverishly across the screen in an attempt to keep up with the fast pace match occuring on the television in front of him. Mark noticed the way that Hyuck’s hair laid softly across his forehead, only for the younger to shake his head lightly to try and push them to the side. Mark had lost earlier in the match and since then paid no attention to the screen whatsoever, but instead found himself becoming lost in the beauty that is Lee Donghyuck. 

Mark had heard the victory sound play from his television but was unable to bring himself to break the gaze he had on the younger’s face; simply put, he was captivated, entranced even. 

“Earth to Mark,” Donghyuck let out a soft laugh at the sight of his best friend quickly shifting his gaze away from him and down to his own hands. “Mark, why do I always catch you staring at me?” Donghyuck was always the one to tease Mark whenever he got the chance, in a loving way of course. Donghyuck would also never admit that seeing the older boys cheeks become a rosy shade of pink made his heart flutter. 

Mark was taken back by Donghyuck’s sudden accusation and without a second thought Mark scuffed lowly, letting out a mumbled “was not”, to which Hyuck just laughed. Way more than he probably should have to be honest but he couldn’t help himself, Mark was easily flustered and Hyuck couldn’t help but find it funny; and maybe a bit cute, but nobody needed to know that. 

“Yes, you were,” Donghyuck retorted confidently while smiling at Mark. Donghyuck took notice of the bright red tint that was continuing to spread quickly across Mark’s cheeks. Confidence coursing through him, he teased, “It’s okay, I’d stare at someone as beautiful as me, too.” 

To say Mark was nervous was an understatement, he was freaking out. Of course this wasn’t the first time Donghyuck had caught him staring at him but this was the first time Hyuck had ever mentioned it, moreover made fun of him for it. Mark’s thoughts were running wild, his mind racing a mile a minute. So he did what anyone would do; he picked up the pillow that was laying on his bed behind him and he chucked it at the younger boy without a second thought. 

“You dick!” Hyuck shouted at Mark watching as the older boy fell into a fit of laughter before throwing the pillow back at the him. Hyuck felt his chest grow tight at the sight in front of him. Donghyuck didn’t want to admit it, more to himself than anyone else, but he found Mark beyond endearing. There was just something about him that made him feel safe and at home; perhaps even loved. 

The two boys found themselves laughing hysterically at the scene that had just played out between them. Mark was the first to bring his attention back to Hyuck who was sitting a few feet away from him on a bean bag chair laughing with his head thrown back. Mark watches the way the Hyuck’s eyes crinkle as he laughs, the way his nose scrunches when he breathes in quickly. Mark listens to the melodic sound of Hyuck’s laughter filling the room; he is in awe. 

Mark can feel his heartbeat speeding up and the overwhelming feeling of joy growing within him. There’s a bit of fear laced inside the happiness but he chooses to ignore it. 

Subconsciously, Mark mutters out one single word that catches the attention of the younger boy instantly, “Beautiful.” 

Mark doesn’t notice that Hyuck has stopped laughing until he sees the younger boy standing up and walking towards the bed that Mark was sitting on. His hands begin to get sweaty and he feels his pulse racing with anticipation. 

Hyuck smiles softly before whispering an almost inaudible ‘thank you’. It was Hyuck’s turn to blush at Mark’s words. He would be lying to himself if he said that hearing that didn’t make his heart flip and his stomach twist. Nerves ran through both boys and neither dared to speak, instead they just looked at one another refusing to break eye contact. The situation, albeit intimidating and nerve-racking, somehow felt natural and right. 

Before either could grasp what was happening, the two red-faced boys were now mere inches apart, gravitating closer to one another instinctively. Mark was the first to speak up, “Hyuck, I--” was all he managed to breathe out before his voice betrayed him. 

He could feel the younger’s breath hitting his lips and that feeling alone made him excited yet absolutely terrified. A million thoughts were running through Mark’s mind but the only thing he could focus on was imagining what Hyuck’s lips would feel like on his. 

Before he had the chance to think of how soft they would feel or if he would be able to taste the remaining flavor of mint from the gum Hyuck had been chewing earlier in the day, he felt a soft amount of pressure on his lips. It took a second for him to process, he was kissing Hyuck; well Hyuck was kissing him. 

Mark felt himself relax slightly under Hyuck’s touch but as soon as he felt comfortable, the pressure that made him feel weightless was gone and Hyuck was staring at him once again. “I, uh,” Hyuck stammered seemingly unable to find the right words. “Ah, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that,” Mark felt a piece of his heart shatter when he heard those words; had Hyuck regretted it already? “I didn’t ask you if I could, I just, you looked so pretty and I just really wanted to kiss you and I couldn’t help myself, I--” Hyuck was rambling and Mark found it undoubtedly adorable to say the least. 

 

“Hyuck, calm down,” Mark cooed softly at the younger boy. “It’s okay, I’m not mad. I was a bit shocked to be honest, but I’m happy you did, really happy.” Mark didn’t know where this confidence was coming from but for the time being, but he wasn’t going to question it. 

Hyuck let out a shaky sigh and ran his hand through his hair in an attempt to shake off the nerves. “You sure?” the smaller boy questioned quietly, to which Mark just nodded reassuringly. “Well, okay, good, yeah, great.” Hyuck was visibly red and he swore his heart was ready to beat right out of his chest. 

Mark leaned forward closing the proximity between them before whispering, “In fact, I’d really like for you to do it again.” Mark watched as Hyuck’s eyes lit up and within seconds he was leaning forward to close the gap between them, catching Mark’s lips with his own. 

The kiss was gentle, the two experimenting slowly with one another. Mark let Hyuck take the lead in controlling which angle the two would be in or the speed of the kiss. Hyuck kept the speed at a steady pace, slotting their lips together languidly. Mark felt himself become like putty in Hyuck’s hands, melting into every move that the younger boy made. His senses were in overdrive and he had never felt as alive as he did right now kissing the boy he had undeniably had a crush on for years now. 

Mark was torn from his thoughts as he felt a cool sensation run up his back and he quickly noticed the source of the feeling; Hyuck had lifted his shirt ever so slightly and slipped his hands underneath letting one rest softly on his waist and the other held grasping gently at his back. Mark let out a muffled gasp that was caught against Hyuck’s lip. The younger took notice and couldn’t help but smirk knowingly against the older boy’s lips. Mark found himself instinctively wrapping his hands around Hyuck’s neck and pulling closer towards the younger. Throughout, neither tried to deepen the kiss or speed up. 

Mark pulled away slightly trying to catch his breath because damn, he really thought he forgot how to breathe for a moment. Donghyuck bit his lip and inhaled sharply at the sight in front of him; Mark with his messy black hair laying flat against his forehead, his eyes glossy and lidded with swollen lips; and was it a sight to see. Donghyuck looked at Mark in pure awe, as if he had placed the stars in the sky himself and Donghyuck was there to witness it all. 

“God, you don’t know how long I’ve been waiting for that.” Mark admitted easily, probably due to the state of absolute disbelief and euphoria he was in. Mark watched Hyuck intently as he spoke, the youngers eyes darted from Mark’s eyes down to his lips as he spoke. 

Instead of speaking, Donghyuck leaned in once more crashing their lips together. This time with more need, more want, more desperation. He felt himself become lost in the kiss, he had only hoped Mark felt the same. Donghyuck kissed Mark as if his life depended on it, taking the boys bottom lip in between his teeth and sucking gently as he pulled back before releasing it. Mark let out a soft groan at the action and chased after Hyuck’s lips. Hands tangled in hair and chests pressed against each other, but that still didn’t feel close enough for either boy. 

Donghyuck took it upon himself to deepen the kiss and let his tongue drag across the older boy’s lips, instantly Mark parted his lips slightly allowing Donghyuck entrance. Hyuck slipped his tongue inside and began exploring Mark’s mouth, allowing his tongue to slide effortlessly against Mark’s. Mark was right, Donghyuck tasted sweet but also a tad bit minty as the remaining flavor of his gum hadn’t worn off yet. Hyuck let one hand fall from Mark’s hair and travel slowly from the back of his head down to his ear where he traced the outline slowly before dipping down to the back of Mark’s neck. He pulled the other closer, which he wasn’t sure was possible but he did. 

Feeling light-headed from either the lack of air or the pure ecstasy he felt or maybe a bit of both, Donghyuck pulled away catching his breath and letting his chest rise and fall heavily. Mark whined at the loss of contact and quickly felt embarrassed by the action. He covered his mouth and looked away from the younger boy for a few seconds before looking back at Hyuck. 

“Wow,” Mark breathed out. “That was nice, really nice,” Hyuck watched him as he tried to string together a coherent sentence. “Thank you for, uh, doing that.” Mark stuttered out still coming down from the feeling of kissing the other. Hyuck just giggled with a smile spread across his face before turning back to the game. 

“You’re welcome, Markie,” Hyuck had always liked to call Mark that and little did Hyuck know it made Mark melt every time. “Now no more kisses for you until you beat me, so grab the controller.” 

Mark snapped back to reality and groaned loudly. “I’m literally so bad at this game, Hyuck,” Mark watched as Hyuck grinned at the comment. “I guess kissing you was nice while it lasted.” Mark pouted and Donghyuck didn’t fail to see it out of the corner of his eye. 

Hyuck turned towards Mark and smirked, “Let’s make a deal, you beat me and you can kiss me, okay?” Mark wanted to protest and complain about how he was terrible at the game, but Hyuck spoke up again. “But, If I win, I get to kiss you.” 

 

Mark laughed loudly and turned his attention towards the game. “I don’t know if I’d rather win or lose right now.” 

Donghyuck laughed at Mark’s comment before responding, “Oh you’re totally going to lose.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for making it to the end !! i hope you enjoyed reading and look forward to more of my writing!


End file.
